soul dance
by Riia Herogoochi
Summary: this is a byakuya and rukia fanfic so yeah its for the new year


SOUL DANCE

Rukia got out of bed in the closet to be greeted by Ichigo rambling about how he was gonna be late and that he still needed to eat breakfast.

"Morning" rukia's voice greeted that broke ichigos train of thought

"Rukia! What the hell you're barely getting up it's almost 8:00!" Ichigo yelled as he got his bag

"We don't have school today its new years", rukia said king if dully

"Oh", was all the deputy soul reaper said

"Uh well anyway I have to get ready", rukia said hopping down from the closet

"Why? Where do you need to go?" Ichigo asked

"To the soul society to celebrate new years with everybody all soul reapers are aloud to come even urahara and Yorichi are going."

"Everyone can go?!"

"Yeah why do you want to come too?"

"Yeah nobody will be here anyway, dads on a business trip and yuzu and Karin are staying at their friends", Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

"Alright then get your but moving!!"

SOUL SOCIETY

"Damn the streets are empty where'd everyone go?" Ichigo asked walking the streets of serrate.

"Their at the fields you can see the fireworks perfect there it's a beautiful sight even after it's over."

"Why what happen"

"All the captains and vice captains release their Zanpaku-tos and when they join together it's a beautiful sight it fills your heart with joy."

"Really that sounds cool I guess"

"It is especially if you're getting engaged because the person proposing does a whole dance with his zanpaku-to just for you."

"HN", was all ichigo muttered

"We're here", rukia said running through the fields.

"Wow with all these people it doesn't look very crowded", ichigo thought trying to catch up to rukia.

"Renji, rangiku, Momo, izuru hey you guys", rukia said

"Hey rukia how've you been", renji said patting rukia on the head

"Hey! Good renji have you seen byakuya?" Rukia said looking around

"Oh you mean Mr. I don't want to socialize he's up on top of that hill over there", rangiku said

"Thank-you," rukia said running off

"Where's she going?" Ichigo asked walking up to the group

"She went to see byakuya", renji said zoning out

"Why does she need to see him!?"

"Oh you don't know"

"Know what!"

"She and byakuya are dating, renji said plain and simple"

"Since when!"

"Since you and the others left serrate after the execution they just got closer."

"I'll be back!"

"Where you going"

"I'll be back"

"Whatever", renji said; "hey you guys give me some sake!!"

WITH RUKIA

"Byakuya!" She yelled as she ran up to him

"Hello rukia how have you been", he said sounding sweeter than he normally did

"Good it feels good to be back"

"That's good", he said

"Byakuya"

"Yes rukia"

"I really missed this place. But what I really missed was you byakuya", rukia said almost crying

"Rukia" he said as he hugged her, "I missed you as well promise not to leave for to long of else I might fall apart"

"Alright I'll stay with you as long as you want"; rukia said enjoying the embrace.Ichigo was hiding behind a tree trying this best to hide his spiritual pressure as best as he could

"Rukia what I'm trying to say is. That would you marry me rukia", he said total confidence in his eyes

"Bya...Kuya.Yes I will" rukia said overjoyed.Ichigo on the other hand was totally pissed off.Byakuya unsheathed his sword.

"Scatter senbonzakura", he muttered as his sword shattered into tiny little dangerous cherry blossoms

"Wow", was all rukia managed to say

"This is for you rukia only for you", byakuya said directing senbonzakura around rukia till it was circling her completely. Then all of them fluttered away in different directions until they joined together to form a giant cherry blossom. Then after a few seconds the petals seem to break apart when byakuya ended his dance.

"_Byakuya practiced his dance for month's straight non stop when ever he had a break saying it had to be perfect and that no mistakes were acceptable"_.senbonzakura said forming back in to a sword as byakuya sheathed it.

"That was suppose to be a secret senbonzakua", byakuya said blushing slightly (imagine the great byakuya kuchiki blushing)

"Its alright I enjoyed it very much byakuya my love"

"And I love you too rukia my love"

So did you like it r&r thank you disclaimer i dont own bleach or any of the characters though i wish i did


End file.
